The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of phlox, botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cosmopolitan’. The new cultivar originated from an open pollination in 2005 in Haarlem, The Netherlands between unknown male and female Phlox paniculata plants.
The new cultivar was selected from the results of the open pollination in 2006 in Haarlem, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced through two generations by vegetative cuttings in Haarlem, The Netherlands since that time. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.